Don't Want to be an Inarticulate Freak
by VirtualFaerie
Summary: Ginny Weasley is a Goody-Two-Shoes dork that nobody likes, and Draco Malfoy is the school Bad Boy. Ginny catches him doing something that could get him expelled and a deal is made. She wants to be bad.
1. Default Chapter

**A/N:  I started another story, which I think is very stupid of me when I already have four others…wait six, two of them aren't posted, going. Oh well, now I guess my readers will have something to read while I'm working on my other stories. Hopefully I'll be able to get those done. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 1: A Deal is Struck**

Ginny Weasley, Hogwarts resident Goody-Two-Shoes, and biggest dork; little sister of sunshine crew member, Ron Weasley; average description: frizzy red hair, brown eyes, 5'1, long pleated skirt, over-sized blouse, grey tights, black flats.

Ginny Weasley was not a popular person, and despite the fact that _Ron Weasley was her older brother and he was friends with Harry Potter, she was still a clumsy nobody who only had Colin Creevey for company. Colin was also a resident of Hogwarts, and Gryffindor, not to mention the next biggest geek after Ginny. Ginny was not an ugly geek, it just seemed that way because she didn't tame her wild red hair, and she was also always blundering about running into things and people, she was a clumsy oaf. Another of her very many problems was that she worshiped Harry Potter and the ground that he walked upon, yet couldn't utter a single syllable in his presence  without going all tongue-tied and stuttering about like an inarticulate freak. Even other dorks felt sorry for her._

Goody-Two-Shoes is what a lot of the Hogwarts students called her because of the way she patrolled the hall, with her prefects badge gleaming like and acting fifty times worse than Percy. A problem was that she couldn't yell or stand up to anyone, so she ran to tell the professors. Even the professors got tired of having to seek out the offenders and punish them every time Ginny came running to them. Though Headmaster Dumbledore thought it was highly amusing.

So this one day, a very bright and cheerful day (**A/N: *puke*), was the day that every one (especially staff members) dreaded. It was Ginny Weasley's turn to patrol the halls during classes. She roamed the halls with a pad of parchment and a quill, writing people up for the professors to see. She caught couples snogging, people skipping class to swim in the lake, people trying to sneak into Hogsmeade, or even people who _dared to __run in the hallways. When she caught someone she peered at them over the rim of her glasses that were perched low on her nose, and wrote the person's name and offense on her pad. They rolled their eyes at her when she asked them very quietly what their names where if she didn't know them._**

~

Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts resident Bad Boy; average description: soft silvery blonde hair, lean and muscular, 6'1, leather pants, black shirt, leather jacket, big black boots, all under his robe of course…he was violating the dress code. All the girls fawned over Draco Malfoy, he was THE Hogwarts heartthrob. He was sexy and had a devilish grin that could make any girl swoon. He was the Slytherin's house seeker and he won every match with the exception of the ones against Gryffindor.

His blond hair was constantly falling over into his eyes, his stormy grey bedroom eyes. Draco had the kind of eyes that make a girl fell like he could see right through their soul. Despite his roguishness he was smart; the professors' complaints were that he didn't apply himself. They said he slacked off and was arrogant towards other students and the professors. He was a rebel with a cause, a very good cause…not that he'd tell anyone. He was never caught by Ginny Weasley. He was to smooth to be caught by _her._

But unfortunately, one day, a day she was patrolling in-between classes he was collecting bets. Bets on a quidditch game, which is very against the rules on Hogwarts. In fact, you could be expelled. So Draco Malfoy was taking illegal bets in one of the dungeons on the next Ravenclaw vs. Hufflepuff match. The people he was heard someone coming towards the dungeon and ran. Draco stuffed the money and his bet papers in his pocket. The person was getting closer to the door. _Shit, he thought and whipped his head around the room. He spotted a cabinet and climbed into it. He heard the door open and someone call out._

            "Hello? Is anybody in here?" They were really quiet and he had to strain his ears to hear.

~

            Ginny Weasley stepped into the cold, dark dungeon where she thought she had heard someone.

            "Hello? Is anybody in here?" She called out quietly. No one answered. She walked around the room and bumped into a big cabinet, knocking it over. "Ow!" She cried falling on the floor.

            "Damn!" She heard someone curse from inside the cabinet. She brushed some of her hair out of her face and pulled open the doors. Inside was a very angry looking Draco Malfoy. He climbed out and eyed her viciously. She saw a paper fall out of his pocket and grabbed it. She read it and peeked up at him over her silly glasses.

            "This has bets on it," she said softly.

            "So?" Draco growled menacingly, folding his arms over his chest.

            "You could be expelled for betting."

            Draco groaned and shoved his hair out of his eyes. "Go ahead," he said motioning towards her pad, "report me. Get me expelled, I just _can't wait to die."_

            "Die?" Ginny asked curiously.

            "My father will kill me if I'm expelled, and I'm not joking." Draco scowled at the stone floor; Ginny sucked in a deep breath of air.

            "Ki-Kill you?" She stuttered.

            "Yes kill me goddamnit!" 

            "W-Well I don't want him to kill you."

            "Just write me up and get this over with." Draco put a hand to his head and sighed. Ginny thought for a moment, she had in her power the fate of the most popular guy in school. She could get something out of this, and the thing she wanted most was to look good, and get Harry to like her.

            "I won't turn you in-"

            "What?" Draco asked, surprised.

            "If…"

            "Oh good gods, every girl has an 'if'." He sighed heavily and ran his fingers through his hair. "So what is it that you want?" Ginny whispered, "What?" Draco asked stepping closer. He hadn't heard her. She whispered again and still he didn't hear her. He stepped even closer and put his ear next to her mouth. "What?" He asked softly.

            "Make me…bad…and pretty…I want Harry to like me." Draco looked her in the eye and frowned.

            "That's a lot to ask," he said stepping away and stroking his chin.

            "I know," she whispered.

            "Fine, I'll do it, meet me here tonight at ten, bring all of your clothes."

            Ginny nodded, "Thank you."

            "I'm not doing this for you," Draco scowled and stepped out of the dungeon, leaving her in the dark.

**A/N:  That's it for now, I'll finish typing up chapter two later, when I have time. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Will this Hurt?

**A/N: Here's chapter two!!!!!!!!!!!! Please excuse me if it's a bit…out there, I did it while eating a lot of dark chocolate….mmm.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 2:**

****

****

_I'm tuggin' at my hair_

_I'm pulling at my clothes_

_I'm trying to keep my cool_

_I know it shows_

_I'm starting at my feet_

_My cheeks are turning red_

_I'm searching for the words inside my head_

- "Things I'll Never Say", Avril Lavigne

            Ginny collapsed on her bed sure she had made a decision that would forever change her life. Being cool meant stopping her "goodness", and she wasn't exactly sure how she was going to.  All she knew was that no one liked her and she wanted to change that.

            "GINNY!" Someone yelled stepping to the Gryffindor fifth year girls' dorm. Ginny shuddered.

            "Yes?" She called out as quietly as she could.

            "You idiot! I'm going to kill you! How dare you get me a detention for _snogging with Dean?" Samantha Collins shouted at Ginny for the fourth time that week._

            "P-Public displays of affection are against the rules…and you were ski-skipping class." Ginny stuttered, crawling off her bed, trying to put a safer distance between herself and her raging dorm mate.  _Oh dear, she thought, __how am I ever going to change? It'll be so hard. I wonder why Draco told me to bring all of my clothes…_

~

            Draco was coming down the corridors at break-neck speed. A few girls he saw waved, and he just nodded his head, barely acknowledging them. He was going down to the dungeons to meet Ginny Weasley. He raked his fingers through his hair and tightened his grip on the green army surplus bag he was carrying. He had no idea where to start on Ginny Weasley, everything about her screamed "nerd". The hardest thing to do was to get her to give up her Golden Girl routine.

            He stopped at the door to the room that he was supposed to be meeting her in. He pushed open the door slowly and saw her sitting on one of the tables, swinging her legs childishly. Behind her sat a pile of clothes and she was biting her lip nervously.

            "Well hello there Weasley." He greeted in a slow lazy drawl, setting his bag down on the table next to her; she jumped nervously.

            "Hello," she said quietly keeping her head bowed.

            "Lesson number one," Draco said walking in front of her. "Always look people in the eye when you're talking to them." She lifted her head. "And two, talk so you can be heard."

            "Okay," she said looking him in her eye. He nodded approvingly and continued.

            "We're going to have to do something about your clothes." He said looking her over, "And your hair," Ginny tugged on her hair self-consciously. "Your name, we need to change that too, it carries too much of your dorky image." Ginny nodded mutely. "You choose, it's either Ginger or Virginia."

            Ginny cocked her head to the side thoughtfully, "Virginia." Draco pulled his wand out of his robes and pointed it at Ginny…erm…Virginia, and muttered some words. Ginny felt a tingling sensation on her scalp and brought her hands up to her head. She gasped when she touched her hair. It was silky soft and falling down in soft waves all the way down to her mid-back. Draco smirked and pulled a mirror out of his bag and handed it to her. She grinned happily at her reflection. Draco told her the spell to keep her hair like that and told her she needed to do it every morning.

            "Now your glasses," Ginny frowned…her glasses? "Can you see without them?"

            Ginny blushed a deep crimson and mumbled something inaudible. "Remember," Draco boomed, "eye contact and speak clearly, you want people to hear what _you have to say." He sighed tiredly._

            "They have clear lenses, they don't do anything." Ginny said squirming from her perch on the table; Draco made a mental note to get her to quit fidgeting.

            Draco laughed, "Did you think that by having glasses Potter would want you?"

            Ginny glared at him, "I had to try something."

            "Take them off," Draco commanded. Ginny obliged and set them on the table. Draco picked them up and dropped them on the floor. He brought his heel down on them, and heard a satisfying _crunch. Ginny winced. "As for your clothes…get off the table," Ginny slipped off and he walked around her mumbling some spells. She looked down at herself; her skirt was now black and at least three inches shorter…maybe more. Her shoes were tall bots and her blouse was tighter and also black. Draco loosened her tie so it hung limply around her neck. "Okay…" he stepped over to her pile of clothes and transfigured everything to suit his taste._

            "Uh," Ginny started, "Isn't this against the dress code?" She asked motioning towards what she was wearing and what he had done to her clothes.

            "No one will be able to tell if you keep your robes on when you're supposed to," he growled out. 

            "I didn't know you were so good a transfiguration," she said playing with the hem of her skirt.

            "Not many people know anything about me." He turned back to her from the clothes, "What do you know about make-up?"

            "Make-up?" She parroted.

            "Yea, the stuff girls put on their faces." Draco said reaching into his bag again.

            "Nothing," Ginny said truthfully, and Draco groaned.

            "I don't know much, but I guess we can work it out," he said gruffly pulling some make-up out of his bag: eyeliner pencils, eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lipstick. Ginny eyed it all warily, not sure what all of that was supposed to do for her. Draco picked up a black eyeliner pencil and started towards Ginny with it. "Sit back down on the table," he ordered. Ginny gulped and slid back onto the table.

            "Will this hurt?" She asked, wide-eyed.

            He smirked evilly, "Only if you don't hold still."

            "How do you know anything about make-up?" Ginny asked curiously.

            "I watched my mother put it on when I was younger." He answered simply. "Now be quiet and let me concentrate." Ginny shut her mouth. "Keep your eyes open." Draco began to trace the outline of her eyes with the pencil, while Ginny held a white-knuckled grasp on the edge of the table. Draco finished and stepped back to survey his work, and nodded appreciatively. "Next…what do we put on next?" He held up the mascara and eye shadow.

            Ginny wrinkled her eye brows and looked at each, "That one?" She asked pointing to the eye shadow palette. Draco shrugged and nodded, stepping closer to Ginny to begin his work again.

            "Close your eyes." He said looking at the colors. He picked a dark purple and colored the corner of her eyes with it, then filled in the spaces with a lighter purple, he sat back a bit and looked. "That'll have to do for now, I'm not a girl so I have no idea of what I'm doing." He smirked at her as she paled; worried that she would look even worse than she did when she entered the dungeons. "Don't worry, it doesn't look _that bad." She pawed around her on the table looking for the mirror; Draco pulled it up and held it in-between his fingers. "Uh-uh, you can't see until I'm finished."_

            "Why not?" Ginny whined.

            "Because I said so," Draco said setting the mirror back in his bag, where Ginny couldn't get to it. "Now hold still, eyes open." Draco picked up the mascara and looked at it curiously, he raised an eyebrow at Ginny questioningly; she shrugged. He unscrewed it a pulled the wand out of the tube, he held it close to her lashes with a steady hand. "Blink," he said quietly. Ginny blinked and her eye lashes slid against the wand, Draco moved to the other eye, "Blink." Ginny did it again, and Draco pulled his hands away. She was getting ready to blink again, more pointedly this time but Draco said, "Stop! Don't blink like that; I think it smears all over the place if you do." So Ginny was stuck in mid-blink letting the mascara dry.

            "Can I blink now?" She asked, her eyes burning. Draco frowned.

            "Sure, blink all you want." Ginny sighed and blinked. He held up the blush and a brush. "I think this goes on your cheeks, but you don't need it, yours are usually pink anyways." He smirked at her meanly. And Ginny rolled her recently darkened eyes. Draco grinned, "Well at least you _look better. It's going to be a lot harder to work on the Good Girl attitude of yours."_

            "I'm not _that good." Ginny said, biting her lip._

            "Yes, yes you are." Draco said picking up the lipstick. He pulled of the cover and slid it up revealing a dark red, not fire engine red, but more of a purplish red. Ginny looked at it and wrinkled her nose.

            "I'm going to look bruised and battered by the time your done." Ginny said crossing her arms across her chest.

            Draco chuckled, "Just like I like my girls." Ginny's eyes widened, _he liked bruised and battered girls? She shivered, and closed her eyes. "Pucker up," Ginny's eyes flew open and she regarded him warily. "For the lipstick," he explained. Ginny tried to pucker her lips but just ended up laughing. "Stop," Draco said grinning. She tried again, but ended up giggling again._

            "I can't help it, I feel stupid." She said still laughing and holding her hands to clutch her aching sides.

            Draco rolled his eyes, "Just do it." Ginny puckered her eyes sparkling trying to keep herself from bursting out and laughing. He applied her lipstick for her. "Okay, um…rub your lips together or something like that," he looked confused as he was saying it.

            "Rub my lips together?" Ginny asked, just as confused.

            "Yes, I think it, well I don't know, I've just seen girls do that after they put it on," he put the cap back on the lipstick and reached for the mirror out of his bag. Ginny did the lip rub thingy.

            "Can I see what you've done to me now?" She asked pathetically.

            "Don't say it like that, you _wanted me to do this if I recall correctly." Draco said handing her the mirror._

**A/N: Okie-dokie folks, that's where I'm leaving it. *steals Draco's smirk* I hope you liked it, so far. I haven't gotten any of the next chapter done but I'll work on it as soon as I can. I probably won't be able to post until Sunday or Monday because my dad is going to do some work on our computers and stuff, *sighs*. But I'll try to update as soon as possible.**

**Thank you:**

****

Weridme030589

Michi

Mellyness

Sasori

Stormyfire

bellus-qui

elenya

who?

Jujubee

Leanna

Rosandra May aka Lillian

Cactuskitty

Silvia

PLEASE REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

3, Virtual Faerie


	3. Detainment

A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews, guys! Sorry it took me so long to update, I really didn't know what to write next. I was completely stumped. But, since I'm writing this at three o'clock in the morning, when I had a sudden bout of inspiration, I can tell you that I am no longer stumped, and that it is not my fault if this chapter is weird in any way. It's all the caffeinated coke's fault.  
  
Some people in their reviews said that they thought it was OOC for Draco to be putting make up on Ginny. Let me tell you something. Draco is a little OOC in this entire fic, that's just the way it has to be. This is my on-the- side-fic to Au Paire, so I just need something to help me get over my writers block in that area.  
  
Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. Cheers! And happy reading!  
  
Disclaimer: I disclaim everything! And even if you decided to sue me, the only thing that you could possibly win is a piece of lint out of my pocket.  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Ginny gasped as she looke at her reflection in the mirror. She looked.goods. She had thought that would never be possible. How could she, Ginny Weasley, even look.pretty? That was just impossible. She gaped at the mirror until Draco wrenched it from her tight grasp.  
  
"Come on Weasley, it isn't that bad," he snapped.  
  
"N-No, it's-good," Ginny said, looking dubious. She pulled the mirror away from Draco and touched her cheek, just to make sure that was her in the mirror. It was; it was really her.  
  
Draco looked smug, "Of course it is, I did it." Ginny grinned at him. "Oh, but you aren't getting all of this so easily." Ginny's face fell.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, wringing her hands.  
  
"I need a tutor for my Charms exam, and you are just the person," He said, unabashed.  
  
"You need a tutor?" She asked, looking at him askance.  
  
Draco sighed, "Yes, I do. And to keep this whole thing fair, you should do it." Ginny thought about it for a moment and decided that she may be getting more out of this than he was. If you considered it, she was getting makeovers and was being taught to be a more likeable person, whereas she was just not telling on him.  
  
She looked over at him and nodded, "Okay, I'll do it." He grinned, took the mirror from her and put it back in his bag.  
  
"There isn't much time left to work on this tonight, but we need to work on your attitude just a bit."  
  
  
  
***  
  
A very nervous Ginny Weasley emerged from the Gryffindor 6th year bathroom. She had done her makeup exactly how Draco had told her to, and dressed the way he instructed. She straightened her shoulders and took a deep breath then walked over to her bed and picked up her bag to put her books for her morning classes in it. She slung it over her shoulder and walked out of the dormitory, carefully, so she wouldn't trip with the new shoes.  
  
Ginny walked down the stairs and into the common room where she saw Ron, Harry, and Hermione sitting by the fireplace, chatting. She tried to walk quietly to the portrait hole, and escape without them seeing her, but it didn't work. "Oi! Is that you Ginny?" Ron called out, making her cringe.  
  
Ginny turned to face him, and straightened up, "Good morning, Ron," She said without stuttering in Harry's presence. She gave herself a mental high- five and walked out the common room, leaving behind a very stunned group of friends.  
  
Ginny walked down the corridor to the Great Hall, tugged on her fishnet tights, which were itching the back of her legs. "Uh-uh, Weasley, don't do that, it's not good for the image. You'll just have to tough it out," Draco drawled from behind her. Ginny jerked up and released her hold on the tights to look at Draco, who was studying her outfit.  
  
"Sorry," she murmured quietly.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Did you not remember anything I taught you last night? Don't say you're sorry, and speak up." Ginny blinked, and rolled her neck.  
  
"That's a lot for me to learn."  
  
"I've realized that," Draco said, walking beside her. They reached the Great Hall, and heard the Sunshine Crew behind them. "Weasley, do you want to sit at my table? Just for kicks?" Draco asked, his eyes glinting mischievously. The look made Ginny visibly nervous, but she nodded and followed Draco into the hall. Draco guided her to the Slytherin table, where he made her sit next to him. She put her back down apprehensively, noticing that she was getting icy glares from Pansy and Blaise. She looked over at Draco, who hadn't noticed and was piling his plate with food. Ginny helped herself to a piece of toast, but shivered, feeling someone looking at her. She looked up and saw Harry looking at her quizzically, from the Gryffindor table.  
  
Ginny nudged Draco with her elbow. "What do I do?" She whispered in his ear.  
  
"What do you do about what?" He asked, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Harry's looking at me," she said, eyeing his mouth with disgust. "Don't talk with your mouth full."  
  
"Hey," Draco said, narrowing his eyes, " I do believe that I'm the one who's giving the lessons here. Now, about Potter, bite your lip, while looking him in the ye, don't stop."  
  
Ginny gulped nervously.  
  
"Are you sure that's what I should do?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't sure," then turned back to his breakfast.  
  
Ginny looked over at Harry, who was still watching her. And very timidly bit her lip, not breaking their eye contact, and then she ran her hand through her hair, her eyes never leaving his. She paused, waiting to see what would happen. She saw a faint blush appear on Harry's cheeks, and he turned away quickly to start talking to Ron. She grinned to herself. She had made Harry blush, she was so happy that she didn't hear Draco calling her name.  
  
"Weasley? WEASLEY!" Draco hissed into her ear.  
  
She jumped, "What?"  
  
He glared at her, "Are you going to eat that toast?" Ginny looked down at her uneaten piece of toast. Then back to Draco who had his eyebrows raised in question.  
  
"No, you can have it," she said, handing him the piece of toast. Ginny tried concentrating on the ingredients that were to go in a potion she had to make today and not the hostile stares that she was receiving from the Slytherins or her brother, who were glaring at her quite acidly.  
  
"Draco? What am I going to say to my brother when he asks me about this?" Ginny said, taking a small sip of her pumpkin juice.  
  
Draco cocked his head to the side, "Tell him it's none of his bloody business." Tinny giggled, and Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"What? Bloody?" Draco asked, mildly confused.  
  
"Yes," Ginny said embarrassedly.  
  
Draco smirked at her, "Then say it."  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes, now, just do it," Draco said impatiently.  
  
"Fine, fine.bloody," Ginny blushed and looked up at Draco expectantly. Draco didn't say anything, but looked at his watch instead, and ate the last piece of Ginny's toast. "How am I supposed to act towards people," she whispered.  
  
"Like you don't care, if they ask you a question you don't want to answer, tell them it's none of their bloody business. Or you can be a tease.or you can just not talk to anyone at all," Draco said, yawning.  
  
"A tease?" Ginny asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you know, be really sexy and all that, but don't actually do anything," Draco said, pouring himself some more pumpkin juice. He glanced around and took a small flask out of his pocket and poured some clear liquid into his juice.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny asked, pointing to the flask before he put it in his pocket.  
  
"Vodka," Draco said, then picked up the juice and downed it in one gulp. He made a face and put the cup down. "Good stuff, you want some?"  
  
Ginny shook her head, "Of course she wouldn't want any; she's just a goody- goody-Gryffindor," Pansy sneered. Ginny jerked her head in Pansy's direction, and Draco looked to Ginny to see what she would say.  
  
"Draco," she said calmly. "Pour me some." Draco grinned and poured some into her pumpkin juice. Ginny looked at it cautiously, then picked it up and practically threw the contents in her mouth and down her throat. She made a face quite similar to Draco's, then smiled. "That is good stuff." Draco chuckled, and Pansy glared at Ginny.  
  
"Of course it is," Draco said, looking over at the Gryffindor table, where Ron was sending them glares that probably could have incinerated Pluto. He laughed, "Look at your brother, he's boiling." Ginny looked over at Ron, who was indeed very angry looking. Harry just looked at her as if he didn't know what to think, and Hermione for some reason gave her a thumbs up. Ginny grinned at her and turned back to Draco.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going to class? So we won't be late?" She asked, getting ready to pick up her bag.  
  
"What?" Draco asked, looking at her, appalled at the question. "We do not worry about being late for class, if we are, we are, and if we aren't, we aren't." Ginny set down her bag, and looked at it ruefully, her stomach twisting at the thought of being late.  
  
Most everyone had already left the hall by the time that Draco said that they could go, and Ginny was dreading to go to class. She had Potions first, and she knew that she was going to get in trouble with Snape.  
  
"Draco, what do I say to Snape when I'm late?" Ginny asked, fidgeting with the strap of her bag.  
  
Draco reached out and stopped her, "Don't do that. Hmm.for Snape, stare him in the eye, because he pays attention better if you do that." Draco smirked. "And tell him that you were out with me in the hall. But you have to keep a straight face, and no stuttering," Draco said firmly, pushing her towards the dungeons. Ginny looked back at him anxiously before continuing to class.  
  
Ginny stopped at the door of her class, and looked down at her watch. She was five minutes late. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open; she walked in slowly and made her way to her desk, with the whole class looking at her, utterly confused. She sat down and turned her attention to Snape, who was staring at her cuttingly.  
  
"Well, well, Miss Weasley, care to tell me why you were late?" He asked unkindly. Ginny looked up at his eyes, and thought. Okay, no chickening out, just do it.  
  
"Well Professor," she said in a tone that surprised herself. "You see, Mr. Malfoy.err.detained me a bit longer than we thought he would have." she trailed off suggestively, as Snape looked at her, astonished.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy detained you?" He asked, and then had a look that clearly said he hadn't meant to say that out loud.  
  
Ginny strained to keep herself from sighing, "Yes, he did.quite fun it was." She nearly choked; she couldn't believe she had said that! She almost started hyperventilating, but reminded herself that wasn't what she was supposed to do.  
  
"And would Mr. Malfoy be able to verify this detainment?" Snape asked caustically.  
  
Before she could stop herself, the words popped out of her mouth, "I don't see how he could forget." All of her classmates were looking at her, utterly and completely stunned. They had never seen Ginny Weasley act like this before, and it really confused them.  
  
Snape chuckled, "Very well, but I warn you, if he can't, its 10 points for being late and 15 for lying to me that going to be taken from your house." And he continued with the class. Ginny slumped in her chair once his back was turned and allowed herself a very small sigh. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be this bold all day; it was scaring the living daylights out of her.  
  
A/N: If you're reading this, I must say that I am surprised you read this far, even with my warning about me writing this at three o'clock in the morning. Heh heh.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
*whispers* Reviews tend to get chapters finished quicker. 


	4. Almost

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long. I've been grounded, and still am. :-) I've got most of the next chapter written and as some of you may notice this chapter isn't beta-read.   
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything…except for maybe the plot.   
  
  
  
**Chapter Four**   
  
  
  
Draco Malfoy was sitting in his afternoon Potions class, which was shared with the seventh year Gryffindors as well. And he had noticed that Snape was looking at him strangely. He raised an eye brow at Snape, who cleared his throat.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy," he started, and Draco could feel the eyes of everyone in the class, on him. He looked up at Snape. "It seems that Miss Weasley was late coming into her class this morning, and her excuse was that she had been detained…by you. Is this true?"   
  
Draco smirked, "Of course it was…very nice detainment if you ask me." Draco said smugly, as all the other Slytherins started snickering.   
  
  
  
On the other side of the classroom, Ron whispers to Hermione and Harry. "He wasn't talking about _my_ sister, right?"   
  
Hermione looked nervous, and Harry was avoiding looking him in the eye, but said, "I think so…I mean, are there any other female Weasleys here that I don't know about?"   
  
"No," Ron said glaring at Draco.   
  
"Well, then," Harry said sighing. "I guess he was talking about your sister."   
  
"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Him." Ron said angrily, his face turning red. Hermione, who was worried, put a hand on his back.   
  
"Ron, it might not even be true."   
  
"Yes it is," Ron gritted through his teeth. "Didn't you see her sitting with him at breakfast today? Didn't you see what she was _wearing_? And she said the same thing as Malfoy this morning in _her_ Potions class."   
  
Harry had a small smile on his face, "I saw what she was wearing."   
  
"HARRY!" Ron hissed, and whacked him on the back. "Don't say _that_." Ron glanced over to Hermione, who was giggling behind her hand. "What's a matter with you guys?"   
  
"Well," Hermione started, "She does look a bit better than she did before. And if you really think about it…" she trailed off as if she wasn't sure she wanted to say what she was in front of Ron.   
  
"I saw what she was wearing," Harry said again with a stupid grin on his face.   
  
"HARRY!" Ron said again, slapping his cheeks.   
  
"Mr. Weasley? Is there something that you'd like to share with the class?" Snape asked walking over to their table.   
  
"Uh…no?" Ron said nervously.   
  
"Five points from Gryffindor, you make too much noise," Snape said smoothly, walking back to the front of the class.   
  
"Ron," Hermione said carefully, taking his hand. "Calm down, with your temper like that, you're not going to get anything accomplished, except for getting in trouble."   
  
Ron looked down at Hermione and his harsh glare subsided. "Okay."   
  
Hermione smiled at him, "Good, now let's fix Harry." They looked at Harry, who was staring into space with that big stupid grin still on his face. Hermione waved her hand in front of his face, hoping to get his attention. But it didn't work.   
  
Ron grinned wickedly at Hermione, "Oi, Harry," he whispered into Harry's ear, "Look, it's Professor Sinistra, and she's NAKED!"   
  
Harry snapped out of his daze and whipped his head around the room, "Where?"   
  
Ron laughed and Hermione giggled, "I was just kidding."   
  
Harry stared at him grumpily, "I was having happy thoughts."   
  
"Yeah…happy thoughts," said Ron, his gaze shifting over to Draco's direction. Draco was staring sleepy eyed up at the board with his chin propped up on his palm. Ron envisioned himself beating the living daylights out of him, and smiled. "Happy thoughts."   
  
***   
  
_I'm going to die_, Ginny thought to herself, making her way to Care of Magical Creatures, tugging at her fishnets for the billionth time that day, regardless of Draco's suggestions. When she straightened up she saw a seventh year Ravenclaw staring at her behind in utter fascination. Without thinking she glared at him, and he jumped in surprise and ran away down the corridor.   
  
Ginny giggled and continued to the front doors, only there was a tall, blond boy blocking her way. "Where are you going, Virginia?"   
  
Ginny looked up at him surprised, "Uhm, Care of Magical Creatures?" She suggested weakly.   
  
"Nope, we are going to an empty classroom," he said smirking at her obvious discomfort.   
  
"S-Skip class? Empty classroom?" She muttered in wonderment.   
  
"Yes _skip_ class, and go to an _empty_ class room," Draco saw her shiver and laughed.   
  
Then she jerked her head up, "Why are we going to an empty classroom?"   
  
"More lessons."   
  
"Oh, yeah, lessons," Ginny said reaching to tug on her fishnets.   
  
Draco glared at her hand, "Didn't I tell you not to do that?"   
  
"Well…I…uh, yes you did, but it kind of itches." She said pulling her hand back, but twisting her leg around.   
  
"Ride it out," he said gruffly, and started down the hall. Ginny glanced at her watch, she was ten minutes late for Care of Magical Creatures, so she scurried down the hall, tripping on her feet, following Draco.   
  
He opened a door and stepped in, and Ginny followed. He sat on a desk and looked at her, but didn't say anything. Ginny set her bag down near the door and shut it.   
  
"Teach me to be cool?" Ginny suggested.   
  
Draco scoffed, "You can't learn to be cool, you have to live it."   
  
"Live it?"   
  
"Is there an echo in here?" Draco snapped.   
  
"Sorry," Ginny mumbled. "How to I _live_ cool?"   
  
"You be the exact opposite of what you are," said Draco.   
  
"Opposite, okay, I _think_ that I can do that…" Ginny said carefully.   
  
"Alright, but don't start just now, I need you to help me with my Charms." Draco said pulling out a piece of parchment, a quill and his wand.   
  
"What exactly do you need help with?" Ginny asked pulling out her own wand.   
  
***   
  
Ginny stepped out of the classroom and started towards the Great Hall for lunch. Draco had left a while earlier, and she had stayed to do her homework.   
  
She went and sat down at the Gryffindor table, and received baffled looks from her house mates. She ignored them and drank some of her pumpkin juice. She noticed that Seamus was staring at her, she looked at him and quirked and eyebrow, try to _live_ cool.   
  
"Yes," she asked trying out a cold voice.   
  
"I uh…you…uh…clothes…" he trailed off and looked down at his plate and began shoveling food into his mouth. Ginny grinned and took a sip of her juice. She saw Harry, Ron and Hermione coming into the Great Hall, so she decided to try something.   
  
"What about my clothes, Seamus?" She asked, smirking at him.   
  
He cleared his throat, "Very…nice."   
  
They sat down, Ron on one of her sides, Harry on the other, and Hermione across from her. Ron looked over at her curiously, "What's going on?"   
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, pretending not to know, and straightened up in her chair so her skirt rode up a bit higher. Harry looked down at her partially exposed thigh and gaped. Ron glared at him.   
  
"You know what I mean! What are you wearing? Why were you sitting with _Malfoy_ this morning? And _why_ did we hear about this _detainment_?" Ron asked furiously.   
  
"Oh that," she said setting down her cup. "I'm wearing clothes, I was sitting with Malfoy because he's-fun, and the detainment," she let a grin settle on her lips, "oh the detainment." Hermione blushed and looked over at Ron, then back to Ginny.   
  
"Ginny! What has happened to you?" asked Ron.   
  
"The name is Virginia," she said standing up and taking her bag with her. She looked at Harry who was staring at her wordlessly. She hesitated, then blew him a kiss, and raised a hand to flutter her fingers, "Bye, bye now."   
  
She walked out of the Great Hall as calmly as she could and then leaned against a wall, breathing heavily. She hadn't realized how nervous she had been until now. She could believe that she had just done that to her brother. She felt terrible about it.   
  
"Ginny?" she whipped her head towards the door. Harry was coming her way, she straightened up and put her bag back on her shoulder.   
  
Then she noticed and flyer near her head, advertising and Christmas ball. Ginny glanced back at Harry who was standing in front of her, "What?"   
  
"I…uh…" he glanced up and the flyer, "I wanted to ask you-"   
  
"HARRY! HARRY! COME HERE!" Ron yelled flying out of the Great Hall, "You have GOT to see this!"   
  
Harry looked from Ginny to Ron, and back to Ginny, and took off towards Ron. Hermione came out of the hall and looked towards Ginny, and said, "Dean blew up Neville's toad! It's seven feet tall!" Ginny rolled her eyes and took off down the hall, towards the doors leading outside. She wasn't sure if she could do this _bad_ thing, or even get Harry to like her.   
  
"He always has to interrupt something important," she muttered under her breath, now sitting by the lake. "Always, always."   
  
"Who?" Draco was standing behind her.   
  
Ginny looked up at him and frowned, "My brother. Harry was going to ask me to the ball, but Ron interrupted, so he couldn't."   
  
"So it's working?" He asked sitting down next to her.   
  
"You could say that, but…I'm worried about something."   
  
"What?"   
  
"What if-what if he wants to kiss me? What do I do? I mean, I've never kissed anybody before," Draco stared at her as if she was crazy.   
  
"Never?"   
  
"Never."   
  
"Well, kissing isn't really that hard. You just…kiss," he said trying to explain, but failing.   
  
"What if I'm bad? What if I'm like…SUSAN! I've heard about her, I've heard that she kisses so bad that guys won't even go near her! They said that she French kisses like she's licking a lolli-pop, up and down…and from what I've heard…that isn't good." Ginny said resting her head on her upraised knees.   
  
Draco put his fingers under her chin, and lifted her head up, towards him. "There's only one way to find out." And lowered his mouth to hers, giving her, her first kiss. Ginny had never kissed before and didn't know that it could feel that lovely, so when Draco pulled away, she made a face at him.   
  
"Why'd you stop?" Then her eyes widened and she clapped her hand over her mouth. "Did I just say that out loud?"   
  
Draco laughed, "Yes, yes you did."   
  
Ginny scrunched her eyes closed, "Maybe, if I wish enough, this will all just go away."   
  
"Or maybe, it won't," said Draco, standing up to leave. "Oh, and by the way. Don't worry about your kissing skills, they're…fine." And he left.   
  
When the sound of his feet on the grass disappear Ginny opened her eyes and smiled at the water. Draco kissed remarkably…not that Ginny had anyone to compare him to, but it was a great kiss to her all the same. She got up, did a twirl, and walked back inside, with a new found hope for getting Harry, and being cool. Funny how one kiss can change your mind about everything.   
  
(A/N: Should I end it there? Good place to end a chapter if I do say so myself. But since I love my readers, and I think you deserve a longer chapter, I'll keep writing.)   
  
***   
  
Ginny plopped down into her seat in Transfiguration, and smiled happily at everyone who was looking at her. Then remember she wasn't supposed to do that and put on a frowny face. McGonagall eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything, but she was obviously surprised at Ginny's choice of attire for that day.   
  
Colin was staring at her with his mouth moving like a fish's, she glared at him and he shut his mouth and turned to face the front of the class. Colin wasn't the only guy that was staring at her, and it was making her nervous, she had never had so many people pay attention to her before. And she wasn't sure that she liked it.   
  
After class Colin caught up with Ginny in the hallway. "Ginny? What happened to you?"   
  
"The name is Virginia, and nothing 'happened' to me, I just decided I needed a change," she said brushing him off, but he didn't notice the cold tone in her voice.   
  
"Why?" He asked, trying to keep up with her fast pace.   
  
Remembering what Draco said, she snapped at Colin, "None of your bloody business!" Colin did his fish mouth movement again, and Ginny left him to be engulfed in the stream of students.   
  
Someone tapped her shoulder, she turned around and saw it was Harry. She willed herself not to blush, and not to smile. "Oh hi Harry." She said as nonchalant as she could.   
  
He grinned at her, "Hi Ginny."   
  
"Virginia," she corrected.   
  
"Virginia," he parroted, "I wanted to ask you-"   
  
Ginny decided to try a new tactic, and try to be a tease. "Oh I'm really sorry Harry," she gave him a sultry look, not knowing quite how she did it, and made him blush. "I really have to go, talk to you later?" He nodded dumbly, and she walked off, swaying her hips a little more that usual. She sighed happily, and remembered that the next day was Saturday and that there would be a quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Ginny thought that after the match, when Gryffindor would, no doubt, be celebrating the win, that would be the perfect time for Harry to ask her to the ball. She only had to make him wait one more day.   
  
***   
  
Later that night Ginny had met up with Draco in another empty classroom to help him with his charms. And after they were done she talked to him.   
  
"Guess what." She said grinning at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm going to play hard to get with Harry, and make him wait until after the quidditch match tomorrow to ask me." Ginny said happily. "I'm being a tease."   
  
Draco nodded his head, "Sounds like fun on your end."   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Ginny asked slightly confused.   
  
Draco smirked, "It doesn't matter, because I don't like Potter anyways."   
  
"He doesn't like you either," Ginny said putting all of her belongings into her bag.   
  
"As it should be," Draco said, then left. Ginny stared at his retreating back and walked to the Gryffindor tower.   
  
When she got there, Ron was waiting in the common room for her. "GINNY! What happened? It's nearly midnight! You stayed out past curfew!"   
  
Ginny shot him a look, "It's Virginia, and I know I stayed out past curfew."   
  
"Why?" Ron asked looking completely confused.   
  
"Actually, it's none of your _bloody_ business," Ginny said smirking at him and climbing up the stairs to her dormitory.   
  
  
  
**A/N:** Okay, so maybe it wasn't that much longer. But I wanted to save the next part for the next chapter. While I was writing this chapter I had to take a break, and in a little pad, I practically wrote the whole story…only not. It isn't exactly an outline, but…well, I have the story all planned out, and if it goes the way I like, it should last no longer than five more long chapters. Which is good, because I have other stories that I need to finish.   
  
**Please go read my short ficlet titled, "While You Were Dreaming." I may turn it into a longer story later, because I'm already formulating ideas for it. *grins* **   
  
Thank you to every one who reviewed! I'm going to attempt to thank EVERYONE who has reviewed, which is going to be kind of hard considering that there are a lot of you. Please don't feel bad if I left you out, it was only because of the lack of sleep I've experienced trying to write more for all of my stories!!   
  
A BIG THANK YOU, goes to Silvermoon who is beta-ing this AND one of my other fics. So everyone needs to thank Silver for good grammar and spelling, she does a good job.   
  
Lady Tiffany, Keysaer Lachlanny, sivlercherry, Shadow, sasori, stormyfire, bellus-qui, Elenya, Weasley Pride, Kat, LaughingGasGirl, Gnat10886, elyse-sierra, I AM CANADIAN, Munky ( a yank? Okay….), Lucius (dark chocolate is too yummy), UMIFIREFLY15, Seiya's Girl, Thatswhatyouthink, person, Sabaye Leyr, sarah, Briar Rose, Iden's Garden, Silvermoon, Becky, Rosandra May aka Lillian, Jenn, Rachel, Sandy, mystical, kaitlin, jujube, drama queen, Draco-lover, Silvia, Arrielle13, Midge, Meg, Sinn, .:n.i.k.i:., summerthyme (fishnets can get a bit itchy…I should know…. Who wouldn't want Draco to er…detain them?), Manissetan, CrystalRose, Starwriter, Jamie, Platinum-Djinn, scifisarah (H/G? *scoffs* I dun't like h/g), Jade Stellar, DracosPrincess, PrettyInPink (You've been reading my fics for a while, and no reviews? *looks sad* Hehe, It's okay! I'm glad you reviewed now!), Sic Maggot, babooshka, Nupil, Ceara, Iris Marie (Ack!........), Tiny Q, cosmos, JilseponieAngel, The Dark Lady Adrienne, Blue-Butterfly, skyblusiver, Nalleen, Daft Bugger (I love your name! It's cute!), elyse-sierra, Mage Of Fire, Katie Crickett, Chris Lillith, Babybunny, NNC, Xaphacia   
  
Please REVIEW!   
  
Much Love,   
  
VirtualFaerie 


	5. Prince Charming is a Shlop

**A/N: Okay you know what? I lied, one more chapter after this one. I'm sorry! Heh, heh, not! I'm ready to get this over with, so that I can move on to more original fics. Lolz. This chapter is NOT beta-read just to warn you all.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.   
  
  
  


_Chapter 5_

**   
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley woke up the next morning in a very good mood. She had slept well, with nobody whispering bad things about her while she was trying to go to sleep; which was probably because she had glared at all of her dorm mates before going to sleep.   
  
Today was the day that Harry Potter was going to ask her to the ball. So naturally she had a right to be happy. Why wouldn't she be? She had been waiting since she was ten for Harry to start liking her that was. And now her time had finally come, and she was ready. She had dressed that day almost the same as the day before only she decided to wear a more revealing top…one that showed a little tummy.   
  
She walked down to the common room where Harry, Ron and Hermione were discussing something in hushed tomes near the fireplace. As soon as they noticed that Ginny had entered the room, they stopped.   
  
Ginny scowled at them, "I _hope_ that you guys aren't talking about me behind my back." They were quiet and Ginny cocked an eyebrow at them, "Speechless?" she asked, and then walked out, making her way towards the Great Hall.   
  
She took her seat the Gryffindor table and looked over at Slytherin, where Draco winked at her. She smiled and gave him a dorky thumb up.   
  
Colin sat down across from her, "Gi-," he caught the look on her face. "Virginia, what happened? Just a few days ago you were my nice friend…but now you've changed and I'm not sure if I like it."   
  
Ginny glared at him, "Did I ask for your opinion?"   
  
"No—but--," he stopped and for up and moved to the other end of the table.   
  
Ginny looked up just in time to see Harry enter the Hall in his quidditch robes, with his broom slung over his shoulder. He looked over at Ginny and grinned; Ginny allowed herself to give him a small smile as he took a seat next to her. "Hey _Virginia_," he said, with his dark hair falling over into his bright green eyes.   
  
"Hey Mister," Ginny said trying to sound appealing. It worked; several of the other Gryffindor males looked her way and she, very courageously winked at them. They all blushed and turned away. "You ready for the big quidditch match?"   
  
"Ready to pound them into the ground," Harry said enthusiastically.   
  
"Good," Ginny said, "I love seeing Gryffindor win."   
  
Harry smiled, "Then I'll be sure to win this game for you."   
  
"I'll see you before the game. I'll be near the locker rooms," she said, getting up from the table. "Until then…" and she left the Great Hall.   
  
"Then…" Harry mumbled under his breath.   
  
  
  
-_-   
  
  
  
Ginny practically skipped all the way to the bathroom. She went inside and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked better than she had in a long time and she owed it all to Draco. She couldn't wait until after the quidditch match, when she was sure that Harry was going to ask her. Why wouldn't he? It was the perfect time.   
  
Ginny pinched her cheeks and left the bathroom. She saw Draco walking down the hall. "Malfoy!" she called out. He turned around and looked at her expectantly. "Wait up." When she caught up with him she asked, "Are you going to the quidditch match?"   
  
"Of course, I need to be there to cheer on Ravenclaw and hope that Potter doesn't catch the snitch _again_." He said grumpily.   
  
"Well I hope he gets it." Ginny said smiling.   
  
"Why wouldn't you? Potter's your lover boy." Ginny glanced at her watch and Draco looked at her oddly. "What's that?"   
  
"This?" she asked showing him her watch. He nodded, "A watch…" she said slowly, giving him a look. "Why?"   
  
"Here, let me see it." Ginny held out her arm.   
  
"Are you left handed?" he asked looking at the watch.   
  
"No."   
  
"Then you're wearing it on the wrong arm." He said.   
  
"No I'm not, that's just where I've always worn it. It would feel weird to wear it on the other wrist." Ginny said, getting ready to pull her arm back from his grasp, but he still held on.   
  
"Well that's alright, because you won't be wearing it much longer," Draco said undoing the clasp and putting the watch in his pocket.   
  
"Why did you take it?" Ginny demanded.   
  
"You don't need to worry about what time it is," he said simply, leaving her standing in the middle of the hall staring at the place on her arm where her watch used to be.   
  
She stood there for a moment before she snapped out of her daze and started down the hall, remembering that the quidditch match started soon.   
  
Ginny walked down the grassy slope towards the pitch and stopped outside the locker rooms, where she saw Harry waiting, leaning against the wall. "The match it is going to start soon," he said, watching her walking towards him.   
  
"Yes, yes it is." She said standing in front of him.   
  
"Do you think that you could give me a kiss for luck?" Harry asked, blushing slightly.   
  
"Maybe," she said trying desperately to hide her nervousness. She hoped her breath didn't stink, and took a step closer to him, "I think that might be able to be arranged."   
  
Harry put his hands on her waist and dragged her closer to him. He lowered his mouth onto hers, Ginny was disappointed. Harry's kiss was nothing compared to Draco's. But she kissed him back anyways. When they broke apart Harry said, "About the Christmas…" Ginny put her finger to his lips.   
  
"Shh…" she said trailing it down his chin, neck, and then down his chest. "I'll see you after the game." Then winked and proceeded towards the stands.   
  
  
  
-_-   
  
  
  
The game had been going on for a while when Harry finally spotted the snitch. He dove after it, only there was one problem. Mandy Brocklehurst, one of the Ravenclaw chasers was in his direct path. They collided in mid-air and Mandy fell from her broom. Harry caught her awkwardly and landed on the ground swiftly, the snitch resting in his hand. Gryffindor won.   
  
Ginny smiled and made her way slowly down to the locker rooms. Bu the time that she got there most of the players were gone, but she assumed that Harry would wait for her. She waited for about five minutes before one of the girls on the Gryffindor team came out. She saw Ginny and said, "Oh Ginny, you missed Harry. Right after the game he asked Mandy to go to the ball with him. I guess they experienced some chemistry in mid-air. They left." Then the girl too left, leaving Ginny standing by herself, heart-broken.   
  
Ginny started crying and leaned against the same wall that Harry had earlier and slid down, putting her had on her knees. "Prince Charming is shlop!" she cried, "Bring on the frogs!"   
  
"Ribbit," she looked up to see Draco standing over her and smiled despite herself. He didn't say anything else but sat down beside her, resting his back against the wall.   
  
"I guess you heard what happened?" she asked sadly.   
  
"Obviously he doesn't appreciate you," Draco said trying to comfort Ginny.   
  
"Yeah," Ginny sniffled, "I guess he doesn't."   
  
"Then he isn't worth your time," Draco pointed out.   
  
"Yeah," Ginny said thickly. "I guess so. I don't' think that I'm cut out for this whole bad thing….It's just not me." Ginny sighed and looked over at Draco who was staring into the sky.   
  
"You're just going to give up?" Draco asked looking back at her. "All you did? You're just going to go back to the way that you were?" He asked placidly.   
  
"I only did it because I thought it would get Harry to notice me. And it worked for a while but then he found someone better. I'll never really be anything to him." Ginny glanced at Draco and gave him a teary-eyed smile. "He was only interested because I looked better than I used to, and I wasn't as shy. I'll always be Ron's little sister to him…nothing more."   
  
Draco closed his eyes for a moment, and then held out his arm. Ginny scooted over and he put his arm around her shoulders. "Was Harry the only guy that you wanted?" He made it sound as if they were shopping in a candy store.   
  
Ginny's mouth quirked in a small smiled, "Not really."   
  
"Are you still going to give up?"   
  
Looking up at him she said, "I wouldn't exactly call it giving up; it's more of—toning it down." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I though Snape was going to faint when I told him that you _detained_ me." She said giggling softly.   
  
He chuckled, "He asked me about that."   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
"That it was a very memorable detainment—or something like that." He said giving her an impish grin.   
  
"Eugh," she said hitting him playfully on the shoulder.   
  
  
  
**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Continue the fabulous trend! No one likes a lurker!**


	6. I Wasn't Kissing Him, Just Telling His L...

**A/N: Okay dudettes, and if there are any dudes, you too, this is the last chapter, unless I decide that I want to write one more, which is highly unlikely. I hope you like it and I'll leave most of the ending up to your imagination. It's so hard to write the endings, but this fic really needed to be finished. I hope that you've all enjoyed it because I've really enjoyed writing it. Happy reading!   
  
Disclaimer: I don' own anything you guys recognize.   
  
  
  


Chapter Six

**   
  
  
  
"Draco?" Ginny broached as they were walking back to the castle.   
  
Draco inclined his head, and looked at her, cocking a blond eyebrow. "What?"   
  
"A-Are we..." she fumbled for the word, "friends?" Ginny looked up at him hopefully. She didn't know if he'd admit that they were, but she thought that they should be considered friends.   
  
He didn't say anything for a moment; then stared off into the distance. "I guess you could say we are. What else would we be?"   
  
Ginny smiled happily, "Well, I'm not sure but friends sounds good."   
  
Draco pushed open the doors and held them open for Ginny as she walked through, "Thanks," she said off-handedly.   
  
He grunted in reply.   
  
Ginny's palms started sweating as she was thinking of something to say. The thing that she was thinking of made her nervous. What if he said no? There was only one way to find out and considering that she had been more outgoing lately it shouldn't be hard.   
  
"Draco, do you think that maybe we should go to the ball together? Just as friends?"   
  
He didn't respond right away. No emotions played on his face so Ginny couldn't tell what he was thinking about. Her heart dropped, he was going to say no. If he didn't say yes then she wouldn't be going to the ball. Who would she go with if she didn't go with him? Neville? She shuddered inwardly recalling the last Yule Ball Hogwarts had hosted. She would much rather stay in her dorm room alone then go through that again. She thought Neville was nice and all, but he couldn't dance at all.   
  
Draco sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, looking at Ginny skeptically, "You know, I think that it might be a good idea if we did."   
  
Ginny's eyes lit up, "Really? Are you sure?" She asked clasping her hands together.   
  
He rolled his eyes, "What's with all the questions? You do want to go with me right? As friends?"   
  
"Oh yes!" Ginny said slipping back into her old nerdy role. She sighed happily, "I'm so happy! I would hate it if I had to go with Neville," she frowned.   
  
"You wouldn't mind going with me would you? It wouldn't bring down your image?" Ginny asked, worried that he might decided to change his mind at the last minute. It would kill her if he did.   
  
Draco scoffed, "No one could bring down my image."   
  
Ginny snorted, "I'm sure." And they walked off down the hall, Ginny going back to the Gryffindor common room and Draco to Slytherin.   
  
Ginny practically skipped all the way back. She was going to the ball with Draco Malfoy. She would be the envy of every single girl in school, even the Gryffindors. Draco was definitely the hottest ticket in all of Hogwarts, well besides Harry of course. She had given up on Harry by now.   
  
Upon entering Ron came up to her and glared. "Where were you?" he demanded.   
  
She rolled her eyes, "Why do you care, Ron? Is it because I've found a worthy friendship with your worst enemy? If that's it you should get over it, I'm going to the ball with him."   
  
Ron let out and indignant cry, and cast a look over at Hermione, who was sitting on a couch looking over the edge of her book. Ginny could see a slight smile in her eyes. "Can you believe what she's saying Mione?"   
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Well, it's perfectly understandable that she would want to go to the ball with Malfoy." She put her book down and smiled, "He is sort of cute."   
  
"Hermione!" Ron shouted, "Don't say that!"   
  
She shrugged, "It's true, but that doesn't mean that I like him or anything, he's just nice looking."   
  
"Yeah," Ginny agreed, "Very nice looking." Ginny and Hermione shared the first giggle ever since Ginny was in her third year.   
  
Ron glared at both of him and threw his hands up, "Girls!" he said, and stomped up the stairs to his dormitory.   
  
"He's jealous," Ginny observed.   
  
"Of who? You?" They giggled again at the prospect of Ron being jealous of Ginny.   
  
"No, he's jealous that you think Draco looks nice."   
  
Hermione shrugged again, "Well he is, but like I said, that doesn't mean that I like him. Personally I prefer Ron's looks over Malfoy's. But of course I wouldn't tell him that."   
  
Ginny grinned, "You should; he'd turn completely red."   
  
Hermione shook her head and motioned for Ginny to come sit next to her on the couch. "So," she said, "what this thing you're doing? If you don't mind me asking."   
  
Ginny sighed, she didn't want to be mean to Hermione; she was starting to be a good friend again. "I really just wanted Harry to notice me."   
  
"Oh, that's what I thought. But why Malfoy?"   
  
"Because he just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time." Ginny said picking at the edge of her skirt. "It didn't really work that long did it? He ran into Mandy and anything that was going to happen between us went down the drain. It's just a lost cause. Luckily Draco's been here for me."   
  
Hermione snorted, "I'm sorry, but I just can't imagine him being much of a help."   
  
"He's not that bad, you just have to...act a certain way around him, one that's not so argumentative. You guys didn't exactly get off to a good start with him."   
  
"That's true," Hermione said. "I'm going to go up and tell Ron that I prefer red heads," she said with a wink, getting off the couch.   
  
Ginny smiled, "You go do that, and he'll blush and say something along the lines of 'Aww shucks'." They both laughed and Hermione made her way up the stairs.   
  
  
  
Later Ginny was walking the halls all by herself and someone touched her shoulder and she jumped. "Holy," she shouted.   
  
Behind her Draco was laughing. "You're so easy to scare."   
  
Ginny rolled her eyes, "I just thought that I was _alone_."   
  
"No, I'm here," he said walking with her. "Where are you going?"   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you doing with MY boyfriend?" asked a very red faced Pansy.   
  
Draco crossed his arms and gave her a you're-kidding look, "You aren't my girlfriend."   
  
"Oh? Then who is?" she demanded.   
  
Draco looked at Ginny and raised an eyebrow, she shrugged. "She is," he said looking at Ginny.   
  
Pansy wrinkled her nose, "That weasel?"   
  
Draco glared at her, and put an arm around Ginny's waist. Ginny felt her skin burning where his hand was resting, at the small of her back. She wished that he wouldn't ever move his hand, "Did you just call my girlfriend a _weasel_?" he asked.   
  
"Uh-uhm," Pansy stammered backing away, "No-no of course not, I was just saying what good choice she is," she said giving them a weak smile.   
  
Pansy turned around and practically ran in the opposite direction down the hall, after she was out of site Draco laughed, "Did you see the expression on her face? It was priceless."   
  
"Yeah," Ginny said laughing nervously. Draco still had his arm around her. She looked up at him and smiled, "Good thing I was here as a step in eh?"   
  
He laughed again, "Yeah, real good thing." Then he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her softly. Ginny froze, and then relaxed in his arms; this wasn't something that she had been expecting.   
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" yelled an indignant Ron.   
  
"Uh-oh," Ginny muttered.   
  
"Why are you kissing my sister?" He asked storming up to them.   
  
"Uh, I wasn't kissing him, I was telling him a secret!" Ginny said before she could stop herself. She looked and Draco and saw him smirking.   
  
"That's right," he said, "she was telling me a secret," he looked down at her and winked, "a very delicious secret."   
  
Ron's eyes burned, "Oh no, you didn't just say that."   
  
"Ron," came Hermione's voice. "What did we just talk about back in the dormitory?"   
  
"We talked?" Ron asked scratching the back of his neck.   
  
Hermione blushed, "Yes, we _talked_." Hermione gripped his arm and steered him away from Ginny and Draco.   
  
When they left, Draco reached down and grasped Ginny's hand; he sighed and raked his free hand through his hair. "You know what Ginny?" he asked.   
  
"What?" she asked.   
  
"I don't think that we can go to the ball as friends."   
  
Her eyes widened, "What?" she choked out, "What do you mean?"   
  
He grinned at her, "I think that we may need to go as a little bit more than friends." Ginny smiled and he kissed her again.   
  
  
  
**A/N: Okay guys! This is the end! Yay! Go VirtualFaerie! You've finally finished! Aren't you guys happy?   
  
Thanks everyone for reviewing, please continue and you might get an epilogue!!!!!!!!!   
  
Need more VirtualFaerie? Go read my other story, "Au Paire". Or "P.S. I love You" which is another finished fic.**   
  



	7. Epilogue

Draco held Ginny's arm as they stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall. He looked down at her, a small smile gracing his lips. He was proud to have Ginny on his arm. She worn a stunning green dress robe that had silver embroidery on the edges, his idea, and her hair was piled up on top of her head, some of it falling down in loose curls. Above all, her eyes were sparkling as she looked up at him with unabashed joy.  
  
"Are you ready to go in?" he asked softly.  
  
She grinned, "Of course, let's go stun and amaze."  
  
"You'll do the stunning," he winked at her and she batted at his arm playfully. He pushed the doors open and led her in. All the tables had been pushed back against the wall and all the house decorations had been taken down and replaced with cheery holiday adornments. There was Christmas music being played by the Weird Sisters and fake snow falling from the enchanted ceiling, coating the floor in soft, white fluff.  
  
"Ginny!" Ron exclaimed, walking up to them a glare planted on his face. "What are you doing here with him? He's a prat?"  
  
Draco growled, but Ginny shushed him. "He may be, but you're a prat also, and I don't see Hermione complaining." Hermione blushed and looked away.  
  
Ron looked at her, "Is it true, Mione, am I a prat?"  
  
"Er," her eyes wandered, "You know, Ron, I'm really thirsty, would you mind getting me some punch?" Ron rolled his eyes and walked off, making sure to give Draco one last menacing glare.  
  
Draco gave Ginny a look, "I'm not a prat."  
  
"I didn't say you were- Oh, hello there Harry," Ginny smirked. "Enjoying your date with Mandy?"  
  
Harry looked far from enjoying his date with Mandy. Not only were her robes cut to low, and the hem too high, she was flirting with every guy within two feet of her. It might have been from the spiked punch, but you never know. Mandy eyed Draco, "Why hello there," she said in husky tones.  
  
Draco wrinkled his nose at her, "Hello yourself."  
  
"Actually," Harry said, looking at Draco enviously. "I'm having a rather-"  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Mandy chirped. "Would you be a dear and get me some punch?"  
  
Harry's face brightened, "Yes, sure," he bolted towards the refreshment table.  
  
"Now you," Mandy said sultrily, running her fingers down Draco's arm.  
  
"Back off," Ginny barked. Mandy looked shocked and walked away, "Bitch," she said under her breath.  
  
Draco chuckled, "Didn't know you were so bloody possessive."  
  
"I'm not possessive if I don't want that whore touching you," Ginny sniffed, kissing his cheek.  
  
"Hi, Ginny," Seamus said walking up to them, wearing a slight blush. "Having a nice night?" Ginny could feel Draco stiffen.  
  
"She's fine," Draco growled.  
  
"Now who's possessive?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Draco said innocently. "Want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," Draco led her to the dance floor and the Weird Sisters very conveniently started a slow song. They swayed in to the rhythm of the music, Ginny resting her head on Draco's chest, and he resting his cheek on her head. Ginny breathed in deeply, savoring Draco's unique and exotic smell.  
  
She lifted her head to look at him, "This night is perfect."  
  
He grinned cheekily, "Not quite yet." And ducked his head to steal a kiss.  
  
  
  
Okay, that's it! No more! I only did this because I went back and read a lot of my old reviews and saw how much you guys were begging for an epilogue. I know it's short, but at least you got it, eh? 


End file.
